I Aim to Please
by My Fictional Romance
Summary: Frerard one-shot. Frank has been attracted to Gerard since day one of My Chemical romance, but he knows that he's out of his reach. Today, his frustration comes to an end.


**Hai! It's me again :] My second story I put up on this site. I wrote this before ADKOL but I just didn't think to post it. Stoopid. Feel free to check that one out, too. If you like this one then you may well like ADKOL. Or not. I dunno. Whatever. Anyways, this is really to make up for the lack of updates recently.**

**Hope you like it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was, one leg propped up on the monitor, singing breathlessly, sweat dripping from his hair.

I couldn't help but surrender, give in. I stared at him, biting my lip whilst I tried to concentrate on playing my guitar. He was literally dripping with sweat, and his jeans were even tighter because of the position of his right leg. How could he be so beautiful? So mind-blowingly sexy? He drove me crazy, and he didn't know a small fraction of what he did to me.

Still singing, he looked up at me, noticing that I was looking. He began to strut over towards me, smirking as my eyes widened as they flickered towards his. I gulped. In an agonizingly slow moment, he was behind me, singing over my shoulder, maintaining the crooked smile that I loved. Suddenly, I felt a hand slide across my other shoulder, making its way down my t-shirt and slowly underneath it. I involuntarily exhaled sharply as I felt his hand caressing my chest, and it took all I had in me to carry on playing. I was also quite relieved by my guitar's convenient position in front of my crotch, because if it wasn't, I would have provided a full display of my excitement. But oh, how it felt so good. Sweet torture.

I knew it was wrong, to have feelings for one of your best friends, the front man of your band; especially if both are men and you know that the other is almost certainly straight. He must be; nothing like that would happen to me. I was pretty sure that, to him, this was all an act.

Too soon, his hand pulled out and he jumped energetically across to the middle of the stage once more.

I sighed, continuing to strum my guitar to the beat of Bob's drumming, and made myself determined to keep my gaze fixed to the floor, or my guitar, or the audience, or even to Mikey in front of me, just anywhere but Gerard. I started with the floor, taking an interest in the cables that ran across the stage and turning sideways to the audience. I couldn't look at them for long though, because someone decided to stand right in the way of my line of vision. I looked up. There went my determination to keep my eyes off him. He was stood in front of me, singing, his hand reaching out to touch me.

"But if you're troubled and hurt,"

He slid his hand down my chest and to the hemline of my shirt, and I felt his fingertips on my lower stomach. I shivered as I felt them moving against my skin.

"What you got under your shirt,"

All of a sudden, his fingers pushed down from my stomach and under my jeans. I gasped. I certainly didn't remember _this_ being on the agenda.

"Will make them pay,"

He grabbed my crotch and my gasp turned into a moan. I quickly leaned away from the mic he was holding and threw my head back, so the audience (and hopefully Gerard) didn't hear. He started coming closer, still smirking, his hand pulling back out of my jeans.

"For the things that they did. They said all-"

With that, he crashed his lips onto mine, parting them as soon as they connected. He held the mic out towards the audience as he kissed me, which at that moment was all that was happening; I was too shocked to react, so stayed frozen on the spot. That was until I felt his warm tongue sliding into my mouth, caressing my tongue. I had to move. I let my tongue move freely into his mouth; something I would never have even dreamed of, or dared to do before. It felt amazing. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, pushing me further towards him and deepening the kiss, making my heart race at an alarming pace. All that time the crowd was singing the whole of the chorus for us while Gerard's arm was extended towards them with the mic as we kissed.

As soon as they had finished the third line of the chorus, he pulled away, his eyebrows raised and his lips still parted. The last line of the chorus had been sung. He licked his lips and they formed into his famous smirk and he yelled,

"Whoaaaa, yeah!"

Then he went back to strutting around on the stage while Ray played his solo, looking back at me and winking.

I just stared after him, gob smacked.

I just kissed Gerard Way. And it wasn't pretending-- moving our tongues around in our own mouths-- it was real. Real enough for me anyway. I had a fucking hard on, for god's sake.

That was frustrating, because I knew I'd have to slip away to the bathroom after the show to... get rid of it. Boners over Gerard didn't go away easy. I'd learned that from experience.

As I looked away and snapped back to where I was, I noticed annoyed glances from Mikey and Ray being thrown at Gerard and I. Shit, Gerard missed a whole chorus kissing me. Was it just me, or did he do that because he enjoyed it? I wasn't sure, he was very good at acting; maybe there were a lot of homophobes this time. That's what he claimed the kissing was for, to piss off homophobes, and I quickly followed suit with his statement. But how was he to know how many there were?

I decided to stop thinking, and just concentrate on playing because my head was starting to hurt.

Soon enough, the concert came to an end, and we all exited the stage, relieved, hot, and bothered. Gerard was the first to go backstage, and when I went through the doors, he was shaking his hair and tousling it with a towel. He looked up to see me enter, and flung the towel down onto a tattered, brown, leather couch.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I murmured back, keeping my eyes to the floor, like I promised myself I would do earlier.

"What's up?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Nothing much."

He started laughing.

"What?"

"It didn't seem like nothing much back there," he chuckled, pointing back in the direction of the stage with his thumb.

I blushed deeply. How stupid of me to think he hadn't noticed; after all, he had actually _felt_ it. The thought made me shiver, and reminded me of what I had to do. Thankfully, my guitar was still hanging in front of my problem...

"I have to go. See you later," I mumbled quickly, then turned and walked briskly around the corner to the disabled toilet. Luckily it was right next to where we were.

As soon as I got inside, I shut the door and sighed, thudding my back against the door and sliding myself down to the floor.

Before I could think about what happened, I heard voices from behind the wall. I stood up, moving closer to the source of the sound.

"What was that up there?!" I heard a voice hissing. I recognized it belonged to Mikey. Why was he yelling-- uh oh.

"What was what?" I heard Gerard reply.

"You _know_ what," Ray answered.

There was a short silence.

"I just got carried away, I guess," he sighed. My heart started thudding in my chest, making it harder for me to hear.

_He probably meant getting carried away with the act he was putting on_, I thought, trying to calm myself down. My pulse started to slow down, so I could hear better again.

"Well, you can't afford to, Gerard! You can't rely on the audience to sing all the words for you; they paid to hear you sing, and us play. If they wanted to hear themselves sing, they would just get a hairbrush and do it in their rooms!"

"Okay, I get it, bro! Look, can't you see that it's hard for me? You know how I feel about him; I can't just sweep my feelings under a rug!"

What?!

"Look, man, if you don't find a way to stop this shit, we're gonna have to find a replacement," Bob sighed.

No..! The band is nothing without Gerard! It's nothing without _any_ one of us. I started panicking, and in my mind I was silently urging him to say something.

"What?! Listen, Bob, I... this is the only time I can let it all out, if I didn't I would be on the verge of suicide. I can't live without it, honestly, you have no idea..." His voice turned into a whisper.

"Gee, you need to talk to him. You can't bottle up your feelings like this, it's not healthy."

I heard Gerard sigh.

"But I can't. I just... can't," he said sadly.

"Why the fuck not? You know he's not a homophobe," Ray coaxed.

"I'm not gay," he retorted.

"Oh come on, man, you haven't dated a girl since 8th grade!" Mikey yelled.

Gerard sighed exasperatedly. "I haven't dated _anyone_ since 8th grade."

There was a silence again.

"...Oh."

"Well, you have to tell him sometime, I mean you never know, Gee, you're not a bad looking guy..." Ray reminded.

"Shut up, man!" he exclaimed, before I heard someone sit down on a couch. It was obviously him. I looked down to realize my problem had disappeared. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door, taking hold of the handle and pushing it open. I turned the corner to come across Gerard sitting with his head in his hands and Ray, Bob and Mikey standing scattered around in front of him. When they saw me, they instantly looked towards Gerard. He looked up at them, then to me. He jumped up from his seat and his right hand flew up like a magnet to the back of his neck.

"Uh, hey," I mumbled.

I got no answer, so I walked to the couch bravely and sat myself down. Gerard didn't move an inch.

Mikey cleared his throat suggestively.

"Ahem," he coughed.

He stayed put.

"AHEM."

Still no reaction.

"Gerard has something to say to you, _don't _you, Gerard?" he asked his brother firmly.

He turned to glare at Mikey. "And what might that be?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't _you_ tell _him._" Mikey nodded his head towards me.

"I don't have anything to say," he stated stubbornly.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to tell him myself." Mikey huffed exaggeratedly and turned, with his nose up and eyes closed, towards me. "Frank--"

"Okay, okay!" Gerard yelled, waving his hands in front of him. "Frank?" he addressed.

I didn't say anything; I just walked away from the group, heading around the corner, briefly looking over my shoulder to see Gerard scowling at them all. When I turned away, I heard Bob's voice saying, "What? I didn't say anything."

I would have found this amusing, if I hadn't have been shitting myself with anticipation. I carried on walking until I was near the end of the corridor, to give us some privacy. Once I had reached a reasonable distance along the corridor, I stopped and turned to see Gerard still walking towards me, hands in his pockets and head hung low, not looking at me. I kept my eyes on him, seeing as it was probably safe to do so, now that I knew where I was standing. Finally, he was stood in front of me, his head still down.

"Gee?" I prompted.

He looked up at me, a guilty look on his face. "I..."

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. I heard him gulp.

"I, um... Well, what I was gonna say was, well what they wanted me to tell you was, uh, well..."

Aww, he's rambling, that's so adorable. I was gonna have to stop him soon, though; otherwise he would be there all day.

"...Well, I just, I--"

I crashed my lips onto his, wrapping my arms around his waist in an embrace. That stopped him. After a few seconds of being stiff with shock, he slid his arms around my neck as he kissed me back, closing his eyes and loosening up. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and his lips parted, letting me slide my tongue into his mouth. After a little while, we needed air, and Gerard made an "mm" sound into the kiss as he pulled away. I saw the same expression on his face as when we were on stage, but more pronounced, and surprised, and breathless.

"You—"

"Listened to your conversation. Yeah. I know I shouldn't have, but I could hear it through the toilet wall," I mumbled, rocking back on my heels with my hands behind my back.

"Oh. That wasn't what I was gonna say, but okay. I didn't know that was how you felt... why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reasons you didn't tell me," I sighed.

He looked down. "And how do you know my reasons?"

"I don't. But I..."

I trailed off, as I saw his eyes shut, and he turned and started walking away from me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I questioned, taking hold of his shoulder and spinning him around. When he turned, he was a deep shade of crimson. My eyes trailed down his body, until they reached his crotch.

I smirked and pulled him back in the direction we were stood before.

"What are you doing?"

"This."

I pushed him against the wall and pressed my lips to his neck, gently sucking at it and drawing a quiet moan from him. I moved my hands down his chest suggestively.

"What are you doing now?" he whispered into my ear.

I smirked into his neck, and made my way up to the top of his jaw. "What do you think I'm doing?"

I carried on kissing his neck, until he spoke again.

"Where is this going?" he uttered breathlessly.

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"I was just..." I bit down on his neck. "..._uhm_... wondering"

"Well," I breathed into his ear, "where do you want this to go?"

His lips collided with mine. He grabbed a fist full of my shirt and started pulling me forwards, making me follow him.

We made a sharp turn followed by the slam of a door, telling me we had just gone into a room. I felt his fingertips at the hemline of my shirt once more, pulling it up and over my head. I immediately started doing the same, but as much as I wanted to continue what we'd started, I couldn't stop myself from staring when I'd seen his bare chest for the first time. He was stunningly beautiful. The questions that would have been filling my head were drained away as he started kissing me again.

"Did I ever tell you," I mumbled into the kiss, "that you're an amazing kisser?"

"Mm... the feeling is mutual."

He tugged at my belt, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I let my hands slide around his waist until they were just above his ass and pulled him towards me suddenly. I moaned with him as our crotches met and the contact was intensified. Pushing him down so that he was sitting on a nearby desk, I straddled him and attached my lips to his neck, grinding my hips against his. He groaned and entwined his fingers in my hair. I bit at his neck and licked my way up his jaw, then brushing my lips against his ear I whispered,

"I'm your slave; I always have been. Just one look and I'm under your control." I leaned closer. "I was born to please you."

He bucked his hips into mine in reply and I moaned into his neck. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that."

With that, he pulled me up off of the desk and edged me down to the floor, pinning my hands above my head and attaching his lips onto mine. I bucked my hips into his impatiently and moaned as I felt his hard on meet mine. I felt him smirk into the kiss. Before I could do anything else, my jeans were down and he was grinding up against me.

"Uhh... Gee, please, just-- Oh..!" He bucked his hips forward. "D-do some_thing_." The 'thing' in 'something' came out higher than the rest of it, because he started biting on my neck and slowly pulling my boxers down. I raised my hips slightly so that he could take them off easier and in no less than two seconds, I heard them dropping somewhere in the room. Standing up, he pulled his jeans off, revealing his boner; and my god, what a boner. I gawked at him, propping myself up on my arms so that I could get a better view. He was now naked and smirking down at me with that sexy grin on his face. My eyes trailed down from his beautiful hazel eyes, to his pink cherry lips, to his bare chest, and finally to his crotch.

Next thing I knew, my mouth was pushed shut by a finger on my chin. I looked up to meet Gerard's hypnotic gaze. He was smiling, and for a moment, I could have sworn what I saw in his eyes was love. I hoped he could see the love in mine. He knelt down next to me and held my face in his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I leant towards him and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He kissed back and I slid my tongue into his mouth, moving it against his.

"God, you're good," he moaned as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and bit it gently. I moved my hands down his chest and got a hold of his length and he made an "oh" sound as I stroked it slowly.

"Yes, I'm sure," I whispered.

"_Uhhh_," was all that came out of his mouth as he opened it to reply.

I chuckled and straddled him, still stroking up and down his length. His head was thrown back, and he was breathing erratically; all in all, a very sexy sight.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, smirking down at him as he panted.

"Any-- _fuck..._ anything!" he groaned as I started to stroke him faster. I thought about it for a moment. Would it feel better if he was on top or bottom? Would he be better on top or bottom? More to the point...

"Do you have anything?" I stopped stroking him, so that he didn't reach his climax before I wanted him to.

"Any.. what?" he asked. He had an impatient look on his face, which contorted into a pained one at the times when he obviously was thinking about dirty things, making his hard-on a little painful. It was quite amusing to watch.

"Condoms? Lube?"

Then a panicked look swept across his face, and for a moment, I too panicked. But then he looked down and started blushing.

"You have some, don't you?" I smirked. Apparently Mr. Unprepared had his priorities. Might I add, the right ones. It should have been illegal to go around in public looking that sexy; I was surprised that he hadn't got raped yet. I know I would... well, I was about to. Not rape him, obviously, but it was even better that he wanted it. From me. Frank Iero.

My god.

I was brought back to earth by him nodding his head underneath me, going shy all of a sudden. It was cute. I smiled, my lips on autopilot.

"In the inside pocket of my jacket," he replied to my silent question.

I got up off of him and looked around the room for his jacket, soon finding it slumped carelessly on the floor. Heat of the moment and all that jazz. I picked it up and dipped my hand into the inside pocket, where my fingertips met something cold, and something a little spiky. I pulled them both out to find that the cold object was a tube of lube and the spiky thing was the jagged edge of a condom. I strutted back to Gerard, not missing the fact that his eyes were elsewhere from mine and ruffled his hair once I got to him, so that he would notice that I was trying to get his attention. His eyes flickered upwards, and lit up when they met the bottle of lube and the condom in my hand.

"So," I whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. "So.."

"Who's taking?"

Oh, this was getting kinda awkward..

"What's up?" I asked, getting back down onto the floor.

"Not just the sky, right now," he mused. I giggled, then he groaned and made that pained face again. "_Shit_.. um, Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you ah, do something please? It sorta.. kinda.. um.."

"Hurts?" I smirked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I know how you feel," I whispered. He winced again.

"Please, Frankie," he groaned.

How could I refuse when he used my nickname like that? I straddled him again, putting the condom and lube down next to me.

"Give or take?" I asked seductively, stroking my index finger up and down his length teasingly.

"I don't care," he moaned.

"A decision has to be--"

"I'll take!" he exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay. In that case, I'll need to prep you."

"Go for it."

I got off of him.

"Turn around."

He did as he was told and I picked up the lube and read the front briefly. Cherry flavour. Oh boy was I gonna have some fun with this. I popped the cap open and squeezed some onto my fingers, taking a deep breath in. It smelt good. I saw Gerard turn his head, and just to be a tease, I licked some of the lube off of my fingers, moved over to him and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm.." he moaned.

I pulled away and said, "I know."

Once I'd let him have a taste, I recoated my fingers and went back to my previous position. "You ready?"

He nodded, and I slid my index finger into him. He made an "ah" sound, which may or may not have been out of pleasure- my bet was that it wasn't. I asked him whether he was okay, and he nodded, telling me to carry on. So that's what I did. Once I thought he was comfortable, I pushed a second finger in. I could literally feel him wince and hold back the sounds of discomfort.

"Are you okay, Gee?"

There was a slight pause, before he said "Yeah, just... move them around a bit. I don't care about the pain. If you do it quicker, I will be ready sooner."

So I did as he suggested and soon enough, I had three fingers inside him. I held them still for a little to let him get used to it.

"It's okay. I'm okay. You can move them around now," he assured me.

I pulled them out a little, then pushed them back in as gently as I could. He cried out in pain, but told me to carry on. I was a little reluctant, but I did as he asked, and eventually, he told me he was ready.

He turned back around, propping himself up on his hands so that he could watch me prepare myself. Well, I was gonna give him something to watch. I picked the condom up and opened the wrapper, taking out the rolled up rubber inside. I got up onto my knees in front of him, and rolled the condom onto my length, tossing my head back purposely. I looked down at Gerard, and saw that he was staring up at me, his mouth open. I smirked and squirted some more lube into the palm of my hand, then got hold of my length and started spreading it up and down slowly.

"Ohh, Gee..." I moaned.

His right hand crept down to his length and he started stroking himself, making satisfied noises as he relieved the tension. Oh man, that was hot. I had to stop him though, before he got any closer to his climax. I finished spreading the lube and knelt down in between his legs, grabbing his hand and placing it back on the floor. I told him to turn around again, back on all fours.

"You ready?" I whispered.

He nodded in reply, and I positioned my head at his entrance. Then, very, very slowly, I pushed myself inside him. He yelped and I felt his muscles clench around me. As much as I felt bad for hurting him, I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure he was causing me; every time he tensed up, his muscles rippled around my length, tightening around it.

"_Fuck_," I breathed. I felt him tense up again, so I moved around a little whilst stroking my fingers across his balls.

"Shit, Frank," he groaned. "Just do it."

I pulled back, then pushed back into him again. This time, he jolted without making any noise. I did this repeatedly, him only making the odd sound of discomfort. That was until...

"Uhh..."

I stopped for a moment, wondering whether it was pain or pleasure.

"Keep going," he breathed.

I smirked and started thrusting into him, stroking down his back and running my hands through his hair. I went at different angles, trying to find that place inside of him. And my god, when I did...

"Oh _fuck_..! Oh god, Frankie, do that again," he moaned.

And who am I to deny Mr. Way what he wants? I went faster, trying to get that angle right again.

"Mmm... a little to the right..."

I turned myself slightly.

"Left. Just a little-- _uhh fuck_!" he growled. That.. I could have gotten off to that alone. That was probably sexier than all of his stage moans put together (and that's a hell of lot of boners, sported by myself, and probably quite a few of the guys in the audience; I wouldn't be surprised). I stayed at that angle this time, Gerard moaning each time I thrust into him. And there was no denying that I was experiencing the best pleasure of my life right now, and he could probably tell by the curses and noises that came out of my mouth.

"Ohh... Gee, you're so fucking _tight_..." I groaned.

"Fuck, you-- oh! fucking.. uhh.. turn me on," he replied, almost incoherent. "I'm so close..."

I lifted my right hand and took hold of him, stroking his length in time with my thrusts. I was close too, and I made sure I let him know that; very vocally. I anchored my hips forward as hard as I could now, slamming into his prostate as I cried out his name, his only response doing the same as he arched into my touch. I built up the pace of my hand as I felt him starting to tense up around me, his muscles tightening. That sent me over the edge, and I reached my climax, shooting my load into his prostate and making him moan loudly and release into my hand. I rode it out, still working my hand so that he could do the same, becoming slower and slower as I got more and more tired, then finally pulled out of him and laid down with him panting. He was lying on his back, his chest rising and falling as if he'd just run a marathon. I turned and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you," I confessed. "I always have. Ever since I met you."

His eyes glazed over and the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear swept across his face. Suddenly, my lips were being attacked. I felt his lips upturned against mine and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss too. Then we broke away.

"I love you too, Frankie," he whispered. "Oh it feels so good to have finally said it." He let out a quick breath.

I grinned at the ceiling.

I turned over, gave him a peck on the lips then peeled the condom off myself, concealing it in a tissue from my jacket pocket. I soon found a bin and discarded it, before I felt a pair of arms snake round my waist.

"You must be cold," he mumbled over my shoulder.

"Mmm, not anymore," I replied, bringing my right hand up to run it through his hair. He sighed in content, then his arms slid away and he gathered his clothes from around the room, putting his boxers on and his jeans, but leaving his shirt off. After watching him get dressed and getting a good look at his bare chest, I gathered mine and did the same. Once I was finished, he wrapped his arms around me again then whispered in my ear,

"I'll make you a deal." I shivered as I felt his warm breath down my neck. "If you never, ever wear a shirt again, I'll go commando at every single concert."

I smirked. "How about, I go topless at every single concert, and you never, ever wear underwear?"

A look of mischief swept across his face.

"Deal."

Man, was I gonna be hard a lot more often.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Reviews much appreciated! :]**


End file.
